


I Don't Know You

by Lavender_And_Basil



Series: The Times When Hux Met Ben [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Diner, Enjoy this short little piece, M/M, One Shot, Snoke is creepy in the corner, maybe one day I'll write something with more than one chapter, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_And_Basil/pseuds/Lavender_And_Basil
Summary: Hux is sitting, minding his own business, drinking his coffee- until suddenly he's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt on tumblr, but I can no longer find the post.

      Hux jumps as someone slide into the booth seat next to him. The diner was no where near crowded, the stranger could find somewhere else to sit. He turns to scold- or scream more likely- at the man, but was cut off before he could get a word in.

  
     “Hey babe,” the man next to him says, rather loudly and right into his ear. The dark eyes and half smile almost make up for the temporary hearing loss.

  
     Hux’s heart stutters. He tries to convince himself that it'S anger that makes it thump against his rib cage.

  
     “I don't know who you think you are, but I'd very _kindly_ like to ask you to leave me before I take the coffee mug in my hand and pour contents onto your lap,” the redhead growls in response and tightens the grip he holds around the white ceramic cup.

  
     “Look, there's some old dude eyeing you like a meal across the shop,” the offending man mutters into his ear as he rests his, surprisingly heavy, head onto Hux’s shoulder, “Do you see him? Three o’clock, half hidden by the coffee makers?”

  
     Hux lets his eyes flick in that direction momentarily. Almost immediately he realizes who the stranger was talking about. Across the room a pair of ice blue eyes sitting in a wrinkled and decrepit face were directed squarely at him- piercing and hungry. Despite the frailness of the man appearance, Hux feels a cold shiver of utter _wrong_  pass up his spine.

  
     The man next to him, though, was surprisingly warm and Hux drapes an arm almost around his shoulders. They were too broad to comfortably do so, so Hux lets his hand rest on the stranger's neck and buried under his hair. It was almost using him like a protective shield from the cold radiating from the old man's eyes. He turns his focus back to the cup of black coffee in front of him. The pair falls into silence with Hux absently fiddling with the handle of the mug.

  
     The awkward sensation of a person pressed against him quickly fades and is replaced by a comfort that increases the longer the two sit there. Hux doesn't quickly relax- he could still feel the older man's gaze pricking against the back of his neck- but with the stranger sitting by him he felt well protected.

  
     “Ben,” the brunette says suddenly and Hux starts again, his fingers stopping from their subconscious movement against the stranger's neck, “that's my name, figure you should know.”

  
     Hux huffs a quiet laugh out through his nose. Unintentionally, the corners of his lips twitch upwards into a small smile. He flicks his eyes to Ben, to see that his brown his eyes had slipped shut within the past few minutes. Hux found that the longer he looked at the man, he looked sweeter and more innocent against his shoulder. Although he himself was only 27, this man looked like he was just out of boyhood and had not yet grown into his features. The size of his chest and thighs on the other hand said differently.

  
     Ben peeks open one of his eyes and Hux looks away. He pinches his lips together as he feels like cheeks turn a shade of pink in embarrassment. He feels Ben's arm snake around his waist and draw him closer to the center of the heat. He was like a small sun and Hux wanted to absorb it all.

  
     “You know, I never got your name.”

  
     “You never asked.”

  
     “Well now I am. Would you prefer if I guessed?”

  
     “You never would have guessed,” the ginger responds with his voice tinged with vague amusement.

  
     “Try me,” Ben mutters petulantly against his neck.

  
     Hux snorts and shakes his head, but doesn't respond. The fingers woven in Ben's hair make small circles against his neck as he debates whether or not to give his name to someone he met less than five minutes ago. A soft sigh escapes from the brunettes lips next to him and he presses closer.

  
     Another minute passes in relative quiet as the coffee shop bustles around them. It seemed like a protective bubble had formed around them that dulled the noise making them focused singularly on each other. Hux figures this should be strange, but at the same time was grateful he didn't have to rebuff a creepy elderly man that looks like he could destroy planets with his gaze.

 __  
'Small things I suppose,' he thinks  
  
     “My name is Armitage,” he mutters finally. To avoid saying anything else he takes a sip of his drink and clears his throats of a nonexistent lump.

  
     Ben laughs and Hux can feel it shake his arm where it's at on Ben's shoulder, and vibrate where the other man's arm is wrapped around his body. The edges of Hux’s mouth tip down, his vague contentment souring in his mouth. He looks away again in displeasure and clenches his jaw.

  
     “You're right,” Ben finally manages to get out, “never would have guessed it. To be fair though, I was named after some crazy adopted uncle named Obi-Wan.”

  
     Hux finds himself laughing. It wasn't often he found someone who had a stranger name than him. The sense of comradery to find someone else with a strange name was such a novel feeling it was hard for him to not genuinely smile.

  
     A flash of moment cetches the corner of Hux’s vision and he turns his head to follow it. The old man who had been watching them had gotten up and was shuffling towards the door. Hux keeps him, subtly, in his eyesight until the man passes out of view of the glass windows that wrap around the diner. Only then did he relax against the arm around him.

  
     “He's gone,” he informs his companion with a sigh of relief.

  
     “Oh,” he responds quietly and removes his arm from Hux's waist. The redhead is left with the feeling of disappointment as he, too, drops his arm and Ben moves away.

 _  
'Was it this cold earlier?’_ Hux wonders to himself and hold onto his cup with both hands, trying to retain at least some of the warmth.

  
     Ben stands from the booth and brushes off invisible dust from his dark jeans. He shoots Hux a tight lipped smile and shoves his hands into the pockets. He remails in his spot, looking at the floor, brows scrunched and looking nervous.

  
     “You could stay you know,” Hux blurts out, not even expecting it from himself, and adds a soft “If you want.”

  
     Ben smiles softly down at him as his eyes flick upwards to meet Hux's green ones and his nervousness seems to fade once more as he slides back into his place as Hux’s personal heater.

  
     “I'd love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they talk and laugh and hate eachother a little bit. Then they get married and live happily ever after and maybe have sex.
> 
> Update: I have no beta for these so sometimes there are mistakes... hI'm for example. It's been fixed now but I'd like to apologize.


End file.
